L'inconscience d'une vie
by Captain Bae
Summary: L'empire Kô est vaincu par l'Alliance des 7 Mers. Sinbad retrouve Judal que tout le monde pense mort. Le Magi a perdu la mémoire, aussi, le roi décide de l'amener à Sindria, autant pour le surveiller que songer à lui accorder une seconde chance. Sinbad/Judal


Hello, je vous présente ma première fic sur le thème de Magi avec comme couple Judal et Sinbad. Un ship qui me tient à cœur, assez connu, mais qui, je trouve, manque un peu de fanfics ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, même si pour les premiers chapitres, le caractère de Judal n'est pas le même que celui de Manga. C'est totalement voulu, à cause de son amnésie. Mais promis, peu à peu, il retrouvera son caractère fougueux 3 Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Magi appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka

Chapitre 1 : Perte de mémoire

Il se mord les lèvres pour faire taire les gémissements de douleurs. Sa chaire meurtrie brûle, les coups de fouets sont cinglants. La situation lui échappe encore une fois, et le jeune homme baisse la tête, fermant les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montent aux prunelles. Malgré son ignorance, une chose est sûre, il n'a aucune envie de se montrer vulnérable. Les coups finissent par cesser, laissant des traînées de sang sur son dos nu. Les bruits de pas s'éloignent et une fois sûr que son maître ne soit plus dans le coin, le corbeau ramène son corps tremblant contre lui. Un soupire rauque, poussé à l'extrême l'aide à se calmer.

Ne pas savoir son identité est terrible. Réduit à l'esclavage, il n'a rien à quoi s'accrocher, pas même son nom qu'il a oublié. Pourquoi ? D'où vient cette amnésie ? Un choc émotionnel ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le recherche ? La seule chose dont le jeune aux yeux pourpres se souvient, c'est son réveil au plein milieu du désert, ces journées d'errance, la soif asséchant sa gorge, la faim engourdissant ses membres. Il se souvient s'être écroulé. C'est son maître actuel qui l'a trouvé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il ignorait alors que son sauvetage valait un prix encore bien plus difficile.

Les coups de fouets sont pour avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps au village à écouter les derniers commérages plutôt que de servir son maître Hassan. Mais comment rester concentré en entendant que l'Empire Kô a perdu la guerre ? En soit, rien de passionnant pour le jeune adulte qui ne connaît absolument pas cet empire. Quoi que, à cette petite douleur dans son cœur, il se demande s'il ne l'aurait pas connu, dans le passé. Mais c'est surtout l'histoire passionnante qui a attiré l'attention du garçon. La famille royale obligée de signer un traité de paix, le magi qui a disparu. Et Sinbad qui sort victorieux. Sinbad le roi de Sindria. Sinbad le leader de l'alliance des 7 mers. Sinbad qui a parcouru 7 donjons. Comment ne pas admirer un tel homme ? Lui qui est maintenant dépourvu de liberté, il rêve de parcourir le monde, de trouver une raison à son existence … Trouver quelqu'un pour répondre à ses questionnements et lui offrir une vie plus réjouissante. Mais tout ceci est hors de portée. Lui, il n'est pas Sinbad, il n'est personne.

Hassan l'envoi au village chercher de la nourriture au marché. « Gamin » car c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, rase les murs sur son chemin. Il ne supporte pas les regards sur lui, à cause des chaînes qui scintillent à ses pieds. La honte surpasse tous les autres sentiments, ignorer les autres n'est pas si facile. Physiquement négligé, les coups d'oeil qu'on lui lance sont gênants. Veille veste à capuchon, il dissimule comme il peut son visage. Doucement, il renifle le poisson frais auprès du stand où il s'est arrêté. Un gazouillis dans son ventre lui rappelle qu'il a faim. Mais bien que ce soit tentant, ce n'est pas pour lui. Malgré ses achats, une petite moue de contrariété se forme sur son visage, alors qu'il observe les pèches au stand fruits. Léger soupire. Il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle vie, de toute façon, il ne peut pas avoir de regrets, ni envier sa vie passée. Pour cela, il faudrait s'en souvenir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Gamin ne se rend pas compte que son regard rubis n'a pas quitté les fruits … Jusqu'à qu'une pèche soit tendue vers lui. Le gamin cligne des yeux et relève la tête vers le propriétaire du bras. Un bel homme, grand, musclé, le visage gracieux, mais c'est l'intensité de ce regard ambré qui surprend le jeune brun.

Doucement, après une petite hésitation, il tend sa main tremblante vers la pèche. Partagé entre l'envie d'accepter ou de refuser en crachant qu'il n'a pas besoin de pitié, c'est finalement son ventre qu'il écoute. Un peu trop vivement, il lui arrache le fruit de la main, provoquant un sourire amusé de l'inconnu. A coup de dents, il s'empresse de dévorer la pèche. La goût est savoureux, il a du mal à s'en passer.

« Merci. » finit-il par murmurer entre deux bouchés. Gamin se stoppe dans ses gestes en voyant l'homme en face de lui se crisper au son de sa voix. Sans qu'il ne puisse le voir venir, l'aîné s'approche et dépose ses mains sur son visage pour l'empêcher de partir et surtout, plonger son regard dans les rubis du plus jeune. Il semble reconnaître son visage.

« … Judal ? »

Judal ? Ce nom lui semble familier … Mais à la fois étrange et impersonnel. C'est le sien ? Cela veut dire que cet homme le connaît ? Ou alors, une simple erreur … L'espoir se mélange à l'appréhension. Crispé au possible, Gamin n'ose pas bouger. L'homme abaisse subitement le capuchon abîmé du brun et ne masque pas sa surprise.

« Judal. » Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une question. C'est donc bien son nom. La surprise passé, le regard de l'homme en face de lui devient beaucoup trop sérieux et même d'une certaine froideur. Face à une telle émotion, le dit Judal est prit d'un mouvement de recule, mais la poigne puissante le retient par les épaules.

« Lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! »

Se débattre est vain, mais la panique prend le dessus. L'homme l'empêche de partir, partagé entre surprise, agacement et inquiétude.

« Judal, calme toi, regarde moi ! ... Calme toi … »

Le plus jeune fini par cesser de bouger, le cœur battant toujours à toute allure. Les mains sur lui relâchent la pression et glissent doucement dans ses cheveux longs, lâchés et emmêlés. Ses yeux se baissent vers la chaîne qui relie les pieds de Judal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tout le monde te pense mort. »

« Je … Je ne me rappelle de rien … Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes … Je ne sais pas qui je suis. »

L'homme encaisse l'information, essayant de rester impassible. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Judal l'observe, il a l'air hésitant, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure attitude à adopter. Malgré son calme apparent, Judal décèle une certaine colère … Rancœur ? Néanmoins, il se baisse et sort une dague avec laquelle il brise les chaînes à ses chevilles. Judal est surprit, autant par le geste que la force du coup. Comment est-il arrivé si facilement à les briser ?

« P-Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire se vaut rassurant. Il dépose sa main sur la tête de Judal.

« Tu n'as jamais été un esclave, et tu ne le seras jamais. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, Judal, je t'amène à Sindria. »

Sindria ? Un doute le prend et il recule de nouveau, cette fois-ci l'homme n'a pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas possible, comment pourrait-il connaître un tel homme ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Il lui faut la confirmation.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Sa voix tremble, il frissonne. L'admiration lisible dans son regard montre qu'il connaît déjà la réponse à sa question. L'homme qui est le centre de l'attention du village.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de connaître le roi de Sindria … Et encore moins d'avoir la protection de Sinbad ... »

Son regard devient dur pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire apaisant, mais le contraste ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Judal de le noter. Il ne nie pas l'identité. Sinbad dégage autant de noblesse que de mystère. Le danger, le doute, le mensonge. Sinbad n'est pas la personne qu'il représente, il le ressent.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai comme l'impression que rien ne te retient ici. Et tu seras plus en sécurité à Sindria. »

Le nom le fait frissonner. Malgré l'air rassurant de Sinbad, Judal sent le piège se resserrer sur lui. Loin de ressentir l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, il a l'impression que sa place n'est pas dans le royaume qu'il lui propose. Comme s'il … ne serait pas accepté. Ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer ce pressentiment, ce n'est peut-être pas rationnel. De toute façon, il ne connaît rien de lui, Judal ignore même ce qu'il représente dans la vie de Sinbad. Mais il a raison, rien ne le retient ici, et s'il ne saisit pas cette chance, sans doute qu'il le regrettera par la suite.

« Je ne peux pas … J'appartiens à mon maître …. » Il cherche une dernière fois à lutter, la voix un peu trop cassée. Sourire doux, Sinbad pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur son crâne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais gérer. »

En effet, Sinbad prend les choses en mains. Il échangea Judal contre une bonne somme d'argent. Le corbeau est contrarié, passant ainsi d'un maître à un autre. Sinbad a déjà tenté de lui expliquer que c'est simplement pour pouvoir partir sans encombre et qu'il est contre l'esclavage, Judal a du mal à accorder sa confiance. Le chemin jusqu'à Sindria, en bateau se passe d'une manière étrange. Les marins lui jettent des regards qu'il ressent comme haineux. Quelque chose cloche dans ce sauvetage et Judal n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Finalement, il préfère s'éloigner du pont pour se réfugier dans la cale, glissant son capuchon sur sa tête pour mieux se dissimuler et ainsi se protéger contre le monde extérieur. Les heures défilent ainsi, la solitude le pèse, il ne se sent pas entier, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important.

Sindria est un pays magnifique, Judal est forcé de le reconnaître. Beaucoup plus attrayant que le petit village au milieu du désert où Sinbad l'a trouvé. Les rues sont bondées, joyeuses et animées. L'air semble plus pur, le vent, qui fait virevolter ses longues mèches, l'apaise et lui procure ce sentiment de liberté qu'il recherche depuis quelques semaines. Mais Judal est assez attentif pour percevoir les murmures à chaque fois qu'il passe devant le vaste château du roi. Rancoeur, peur, surprise … Pourquoi de telles émotions en le regardant ? Le brun n'ose pas poser la question … Sans doute pas prêt à entendre la réponse.

Le roi le guide jusqu'à ses propres quartiers où il le fait asseoir. Sinbad se débarrasse de la longue veste abîmée de son invité, le privant ainsi de son refuge. Judal se crispe et se referme un peu contre lui même. Frigide, il détourne le regard pour ne pas croiser les prunelles ambrées. Sinbad le dévisage de la tête aux pieds et émet un petit rire.

« Et bien …. Je crois qu'un bon bain s'impose ! »

Un bain … Son cœur s'emballe. Ce n'est pas lui qui risque de refuser. Alors que l'eau chaude coule dans la grande bassine, Judal a encore du mal à réaliser ce que lui offre le grand roi. Ce dernier est appuyé contre le mur de la pièce, observant le plus jeune prit d'un mutisme étrange depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Sinbad le trouve si loin du Magi qui passait son temps à le provoquer, ce gamin turbulent qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Si sa mémoire lui fait défaut, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Une seconde chance s'offre à lui, mais Sinbad n'est pas dupe, beaucoup à Sindria auront du mal à l'accepter, Judal a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui. Sin lui même n'a pas vraiment confiance. Bien que touché par le destin de Judal, de le voir ainsi marqué, c'est aussi pour garder un œil sur lui qu'il l'a apporté ici. Mais sa méfiance va de paire avec l'empathie. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il lui pardonne, mais il n'en reste pas moins touché par son comportement. Sinbad ignore encore comment il va annoncer à Judal son identité, comment il va lui faire comprendre tous les enjeux qu'il représente. Judal, le Magi aux **_Rukhs_** noirs, de l'empire Kô, un gamin aux grands pouvoirs, dont la cruauté est à la hauteur de sa destruction. Pourtant, en le voyant ainsi, si silencieux, si démuni, tremblant …. Sinbad se demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer d'avantages, ni le brusquer. Ils ont sans doute encore un peu de temps, avant que Judal ne rende des comptes à ceux qu'il a blesser. En attendant, il compte bien le surveiller de près.

« Tu devrais y aller pendant que l'eau est encore chaude. Ma foi, prend ton temps, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la chambre. Tu as du linge propre sur le placard. »

Le roi quitte la salle de bain dans le renfoncement de la chambre pour s'installer sur le lit. Judal s'assure qu'il soit hors de portée de vue avant de se dévêtir et d'entrer dans la bassine. Le contact de l'eau contre ses plaies à vifs au niveau du dos le fait grimacer. Mais peu à peu, son corps engourdit se détend. Judal se cale au fond de la bassine, remontant ses genoux contre lui même. Doucement, il ferme enfin les yeux, vidant son esprit de toute réflexions. Inconscient des minutes qui passent, apaisé par la chaleur de l'eau, c'est naturellement qu'il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le temps paraît bien long pour Sinbad, qui après un moment, juge avoir attendu assez longtemps. Le roi se lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain dans la pièce arrière de ses quartiers. Surprit mais attendrit, il observe un moment le corps endormit du Magi, de toute évidence épuisé. Le leader de l'alliance des 7 mers s'apprête à faire une remarque taquine mais finalement, il se contente de soulever dans ses bras le corps humide et nu. Il vaut mieux le sortir de là avant qu'il ne prenne froid. Judal est tellement fatigué que l'initiative de Sinbad ne le réveille pas. Ce dernier l'enveloppe dans une longue serviette, attrape au passage les vêtements propres puis dépose son paquet humain dans le lit. Alors qu'il est occupé à le sécher, les paupières s'ouvrent légèrement pour laisser entrevoir les prunelles rouges encore à moitié dans les songes. Doucement, Sinbad sèche les cheveilles du Magi, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, la marque de ses chaines encre présente sur sa peau. Il l'aide délicatement à se redresser en position assise sur le lit et se place derrière lui. Fine entreprise qu'est le démêlage de ses cheveux, les grognements de contrariétés qu'il entend de temps en temps le font sourire. Bientôt, ses yeux se posent sur les plaies encore rougies dans le dos. Des marques beaucoup trop récente. Sinbad laisse glisser son doigt, ce qui vaut le sursaut du magi, qui est prit d'un mouvement de recule. En voyant cela, Sinbad a moins de mal à comprendre la peur qui saisit Judal depuis qu'il l'a rencontré dans ce petit village. Le roi hoche la tête comme pour prendre lui même une décision, puis se déplace pour cette fois-ci lui faire face. Doucement, il remonte les couvertures contre les épaules du Magi puis pose une main sur sa tête, réconfortante.

« Tant que tu seras dans mon royaume, personne ne te fera de mal. Je t'offre ma protection … A la condition qu'à ton tour, tu me jures loyauté. Et que tu protèges de ton mieux mon peuple ….. Judal, je veux que tu deviennes le Magi de Sindria. »


End file.
